For Master's Love
by Old Romancer
Summary: Ikaros becomes increasing depressed over her growing feelings for Tomoki. Tomoki struggles with his own feelings for the pink-headed Angeloid. When Mikako the President invites everybody to a day at the Carnival will Ikaros and Tomoki be able to come to terms with their feelings for one another? Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Otoshimono or it's respective characters. -Completed-
1. The Angel That Pines

It has been quite a while since I have been on . Months I would have to say but hey no helping that. I hope you will enjoy my sixth story: For Master's Love. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**-Old Romancer**

* * *

The Angel That Pines

Sitting on her bed, Ikaros was flipping slowly through a photo album filled with pictures that depicted her and Tomoki together. The pink-haired Angeloid noticed that every time she looked at this book her power reactor seemed to act funny. Ikaros considered the album to be one of the few treasures that she personally owned other than her watermelon and her garden. Although the album itself consisted of pictures that featured Nymph, Astraea, Sohara, Eishiro, and even Mikako the President, Ikaros filled the book of with pictures that featured Tomoki most of all.

Ikaros smiled slightly as she looked at the pictures. This was one of the few times that she ever smiled. Most of the time she carried on her face a deadpan facial expression that seemed irreparable by nature. However there have been a few times where she showed emotion but these were times when Tomoki was in danger. Whenever Tomoki was in danger it caused so much pain and turmoil inside of Ikaros that her nearly constant deadpan expression was broken and she showed a number of emotions that surprised her friends.

The reality that Tomoki was her master was not the reason she showed such emotion during these situations. It was the fact that he was kind and caring toward her and even wanted her to make her own decisions that made Tomoki's safety a matter of personal importance rather than formal obedience or obligation brought on by the imprinting between them.

Putting the album on the bookshelf in the corner of her room, the Angeloid heard the door open and the sound of footsteps.

"It seems like master is home." Ikaros said to herself.

Walking from her room and down the stairs, Ikaros was met with a smile from her master.

"Hey Ikaros how was your day…you know being home and all." asked Tomoki toward Ikaros.

"Ummm it was fine…I cleaned the house and did the shopping today so everything should be prepared for the next few days." replied Ikaros with her usual deadpan expression.

"Oh well that's good, but you know you don't have to give me a report of these things, you're not a maid." Tomoki pointed out.

"I am made to serve my master, if these are the things you wanted me to do then I am meant to do them."

"Ikaros you're my friend not my slave."

"Master, my purpose is to please you in any way I can."

"I KNOW THAT OKAY!" shouted Tomoki.

Ikaros lowered her head in sadness in response to Tomoki's short outburst.

"Hey Ikaros I'm sorry for shouting at you, but you are my friend and that's who I want you to be."

Tomoki felt guilty for shouting at Ikaros who was only trying to be of use to him.

"Ikaros…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

Tomoki thought to say something to his Angeloid but soon decided against thinking that this was not the most appropriate time to say it. Instead he petted her head something he knew she liked. Tomoki went into the living room and sitting down at the table sighed in frustration from the recent events that seemed to have invaded his life. _'The fact that I have four angeloids living with me in my own house it's just too much to handle at times…not to mention Oregano living with Mikako which stresses me out even more.'_ Tomoki crossed his arms and pouted. "I wished I had my peace and quiet back." he muttered outwardly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ikaros asked overhearing his comment.

"Huh? No of course not; why do you want to leave?"

"No but I hear you often say that you want peace and quiet."

"Well…you're an exception of that desire."

"Exception?" asked Ikaros.

"Yes you're an exception." Tomoki said who didn't want to go on any further; luckily the front door opened and Tomoki was able to turn his attention away from the subject of conversation.

Closing the door behind them, Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos entered into the living room. Chaos quickly jumped and hugged Tomoki tightly as she always did.

"Hi Onii-chan we're home!" said the youngest Angeloid who looked at Tomoki with her purple eyes.

Nymph quickly rolled her eyes. "Chaos do you really have to be so childish?"

"Onii-chan loves when I hug him…don't you?" Chaos asked swiftly turning her attentions from Nymph to Tomoki.

Tomoki giggled and patted Chaos on the head. "Of course. It doesn't bother me."

Ikaros just seemed to watch what was going on, having been left out of the conversation. Getting up she decided to go back to her own room so as to not be a bother to Tomoki while he was conversing with the other Angeloids that crowded into the house.

Sliding the door open Ikaros went into her room and scanning the space enclosed in the four walls found her watermelon on the floor. Putting up the large fruit, the pink-haired Angeloid crossed her legs and sat down once again on her bed petting the watermelon as she thought about her master.

'_Master does seem content…but what did he mean by saying that I was an exception? Is that good or is that bad?'_ thought Ikaros. Meditating on the thought it scared her to think that Tomoki might think that she is the worst out of all the Angeloids.

* * *

In the living room, Tomoki and Astraea were having an argument over a box of cookies that Astraea seemed to consume like a black hole.

"Hey you didn't let me have any!" yelled Tomoki at the blonde-haired Angeloid who stuck out her tongue.

"Idiot! You weren't fast enough!" mocked Astraea.

"Idiot! What's five times two?"

Astraea fumbled trying to answer Tomoki's question.

"Ummm…ahhh…ehhhhh?"

"See now who is the idiot!?"

"Oh whatever I was hungry and you said that I could come eat whenever I wanted!"

"Well at least offer to share instead of eating the whole box by yourself next time!"

Finding the ongoing argument pointless, Tomoki stopped himself before proceeding any further. Looking around the living room he noticed that Ikaros was missing from the group.

"Hey where'd Ikaros run off too?" Tomoki asked curious to know where his angeloid went.

Chaos tugged on his pants, "Want me to go find her Onii-chan?"

"Sssure…if you want to." Tomoki said.

"Okay I'll be right back." Chaos remarked before walking out of the living room to discovering the missing Ikaros.

"Maybe she left because you're such an idiot." Astraea said continuing to mock Tomoki.

"Oh shut up Astraea!" Tomoki shouted back.

"Ugh really it's gone down to this." Nymph commented to herself about Tomoki and Astraea's antics.

* * *

Leaving Nymph, Astraea, and Tomoki behind in the living room, Chaos went off in search of Ikaros. She began to slowly search the rooms of the house. "I wonder where Onee-san might be hiding out." said the olive-haired Angeloid to herself as she was in the midst of checking each room she came upon.

"Is she here?" Chaos asked rhetorically as she opened up the bathroom door. "Nope, no onee-san here.

"What about…here…no still no onee-san" said Chaos to herself as she checked each room for her sister.

Finally having checked on all the rooms that she could think of Chaos thought to go back to the living room and wait for Ikaros to come out by herself. Although the idea somewhat disappointed her, considering that she wanted to make Tomoki happy by doing this. Resigned to this idea, Chaos was about to make her way back to the living room when she heard a low crying sound. The sound was coming from a room that she seemed to have missed while on her search.

Step by step she made her way to the door and to the sound behind it. Sliding the door, Chaos could see Ikaros in full view. The pink-haired Angeloid was curled with her back toward the door; her wings were visible and caressed the floor gently and softly with their grace. Ikaros' sobs could be clearly heard by Chaos.

"Ah! There you are onee-san." Chaos said relieved that she found Ikaros.

Ikaros, hearing Chaos' voice, turned her attention to the young Angeloid.

"What is it Chaos?" asked the crying Ikaros.

"Are you okay onee-san?" asked Chaos. "What's wrong?"

"Please close the door Chaos." asked Ikaros.

Chaos doing as Ikaros asked of her slid the door closed and sat down close to the elder Angeloid. Ikaros had hoped that Chaos would have taken the message and left her alone to sort out her own problems but the younger Angeloid seemed unable to have picked up the hint to leave the room.

"What's wrong onee-san?" Chaos repeated.

"It hurts." Ikaros said suddenly.

"It…hurts?" asked Chaos. "What does?"

"My power reactor I feel it hurting…and I don't know what to do."

Chaos could hear Ikaros crying even more as she said this and sat silence for a few moments.

"Onee-san is this…love?" Chaos asked in curiosity. "I remember…I remember you said the same thing to me when we were deep in the bottom of that ocean. You said that your power reactor was malfunctioning that's what you told me. Are you telling me that it was hurting you back then as it does now?"

Ikaros didn't move from her place. "I don't know but I've hear the phrase 'to pine' used in the context of when one person has strong feelings for another person and are unable to tell them."

"Well if not love then who do you pine for onee-san?" Chaos asked.

"Master." Ikaros said quietly.

"Who?"

"I pine for my master."

"You pine…for Onii-chan?"

"Yes I pine for him…he is precious to me."

"Onee-san does 'to pine' mean love? Is that what love is?" Chaos asked eagerly.

"I do not know Chaos. Please just leave me alone."

"Onee-san?"

"Just…just leave." Ikaros said as she sobbed, her face buried in her lap with the watermelon.

Chaos felt sadden seeing Ikaros this way but getting up she walked out of Ikaros' room and made her back to the living room with everybody else.

Left alone Ikaros continued to cry in silence with the watermelon she held as the only form of comfort she had. Holding the fruit tightly to her chest, Ikaros continued, what she believed was called "pining". Ikaros continued in silence to pine for her master, Tomoki Sakurai.


	2. A Golden Invitation

A Golden Invitation

Chaos walked slowly back to the living room. Ikaros' emotions kept replaying in her mind over and over again. The same thought kept reentering her mind of whether this was love or not.

'_What is love?'_

It was this thought that so haunted her as she walked down the hallway and into the living room. There everybody seemed to just be sitting around. Tomoki and Astraea seemed to have called a truce between themselves after their argument. Tomoki was looking through the newspaper, Astraea was preoccupied playing with a couple of dolls in the corner of the room, and Nymph was busy watching her soap operas and eating a bag of chips quietly as she always did.

Upon entering the living room, Tomoki lifted his head to address Chaos.

"Did you find Ikaros?" he asked.

"Yeah she is preoccupied with her watermelon in her room." she replied taking a seat next to Tomoki. "Hey Onii-chan what does pining mean?" continued the young Angeloid cupping her face with her hands.

"W-what?"

"Pining. What does it mean?" repeated Chaos.

"Pining…ummm it means to break down I think…physically and mentally."

"Oh okay because I thought it meant something different."

"N-no I'm pretty sure that's what pining means." Tomoki replied obliviously.

"Thanks Onii-chan." Chaos said smiling brightly.

Putting the newspaper down on the coffee table, Tomoki stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I'm going to go next door to Sohara's house for a few moments. I think I left something over there." he said. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Tomoki got up and exiting the living room went next door to his friend's house to see if he forgot anything.

Nymph, who had been playing attention to the television the whole time, turning her attention to Chaos.

"Hey Epsilon why were you asking Tomoki about pining?" she asked.

"Oh because onee-san told me about it while she was in her room crying." replied Chaos.

"What? Ikaros was crying!?" exclaimed Astraea shifting her attention from the dolls toward Chaos. "Why was she crying?"

"Yeah it's very rare that Alpha ever cries or shows emotions in general for that matter." Nymph chimed in.

"Hmmm she said it had to do with onii-chan…she told me that she was pining for him but I still don't know what that means." Chaos replied.

"Tomoki…that idiot." Nymph blurted out calmly. She knew that about Ikaros. It was so obvious to everyone around them that Ikaros was madly in love with Tomoki however it seemed like Tomoki was too stupid to notice. Although Nymph did still give Tomoki the benefit of the doubt since Ikaros had low emotional control and did not show that much emotion. However in those certain moments when it really mattered the most, Ikaros revealed how she truly felt about Tomoki and to Nymph, Tomoki's oblivious behavior was inexcusable.

"He is quite an idiot." Astraea said following Nymph's lead.

Chaos couldn't follow what Nymph and Astraea meant by this mockingly bitter exchange.

"Hey! That's not nice. Onii-chan's not an idiot!" she said out loud to the older Angeloids.

"Well of course he is." Nymph returned. "He doesn't realize that Alpha is in love with him."

"Even I know that!" Astraea giggled.

"Oh so is that what love is!?" Chaos said quite excited.

"Well not exactly but it is close." Nymph pointed.

As they were talking, Ikaros came back into the living room which caused all three Angeloids to go silent in the middle of their conversation.

"What were you all talking about?" asked the pink-haired Angeloid with her deadpan expression.

"Oh well we were just babbling on." Nymph replied.

"Yep nothing going on here." Astraea said in turn.

Chaos was the only Angeloid not to respond to Ikaros' question. The front door to the house soon opened up.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know!?"

"Well you were there so you're just as guilty Tomoki!"

"Ughhh you are so impossible!"

Tomoki walked into the living room with Sohara who he had been arguing with for some time before getting back to the house.

"Oh hey Ikaros there you are."

"You were worried master?" asked the pink-haired Angeloid.

"No I just mean you slipped away and I didn't know where you were." Tomoki said.

Nymph sighed and dropped her head in frustration. _'This guy is so oblivious.'_

"Oh." Ikaros replied.

Tomoki looking at Ikaros noticed that her tank top was stained wet.

"Hey Ikaros did you spill something on your clothes?" Tomoki asked.

Ikaros, not noticing that her tank top was stained from her tears, quickly responded. "Oh I must have forgotten about that I'll go change." Ikaros then left to go change her clothes.

"O-ookay?" Tomoki said in confusion. "That was somewhat weird."

"Oh you think that was weird?" Sohara pointed out sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry what more do you want!?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and the door began to open.

"Hellooo?" the voice of Mikako the President rang out.

"Does my house look like it is the place for a rave!?" Tomoki shouted out walking to meet Mikako and Eishiro who followed the President.

"Calm down you seem high strung today." Sohara said.

"Tomoki if your house was a place for a rave it would be much bigger." replied Mikako in a semi-insulting tone.

It took Tomoki some strength to bite down his jaw and to keep himself from insulting Mikako. The fact that Mikako seemed to live just to insult him ticked him off to the edge most times. What Tomoki found ironic was that he was the master of Ikaros who was both powerful and fast and who he could order to do anything he wanted and he still never ordered Ikaros to do anything harmful or painful to the President who stood before him. The reality, Tomoki knew was that he was somewhat indebted to Mikako for helping reunite Ikaros and him both on understanding terms. Well by ordering Ikaros to dispose of him in an ocean far away. Which Ikaros kept herself from doing because she became so attached to him that when Tomoki broke the imprinting between them Ikaros broke down because she believed that she was being thrown away and that quickly made him realize his stupid way of thinking.

Tomoki, stopping his thoughts, soon returned to the situation at hand. "Well what are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to come over here to invite you all to an exclusive trip to the carnival that will be coming tomorrow."

"Carnival? What for?" Sohara asked.

"Oh just one of the most exclusive carnivals that comes to the city."

'_Oh great now I know she is going to try to embarrass me in front of all the people at the carnival.'_ Tomoki thought with dread.

Looking over toward the stairs, Tomoki saw Ikaros descend from the staircase and went over to meet her while Mikako continued to describe the carnival to Sohara and the others.

"Is this okay master?" Ikaros asked as she saw Tomoki coming near her.

"It's fine, but you don't have to keep asking for my opinion. You can do what you want Ikaros." Tomoki replied taking her hand into his and pressing it warmly for a moment.

This caused Ikaros to blush and she began to feel her power reactor beginning to act strange once again.

"Awww well isn't that cute! It looks like Tomoki and Ikaros are having a tender moment together." Mikako said.

This caused Tomoki to quickly go red in the face and he let go of Ikaros' hand. "What! What are you talking about I was just telling her something that was it!"

Ikaros felt disappointed somewhat by her master's initial reaction since she liked when he held her hand.

"Well okay whatever you say!" the President returned with an interested face.

Everybody in the room could see that Tomoki was trying to deny his feelings but it didn't seem to be going the way he wanted it to go.

"Well like I said you're all invited to go to the carnival with me and Eishiro if you want."

"Sure!" was the overall consensus with Tomoki giving a low "okay fine!" in response to Mikako's invitation.

Thus it was decide; tomorrow everyone would be going on a trip to the carnival. This idea was met with mutual excitement by everyone involved except Tomoki. The black-haired boy thought that Mikako was planning on trying to humiliate him during the festivities in order to amuse herself as she always did. Tomoki reminded himself to keep his guard up around Mikako even when she was trying to be nice.

'_Ikaros is somewhat impressible so Mikako might try to use her against me since she has done that before already.' _Tomoki thought to himself as he absent-mindedly listened to the president speak. _'If anything tomorrow will tell.'_


	3. At The Carnival

**Well here this the third and most probably, the penultimate chapter to For Master's Love. The original idea to use Chaos as a mediator was kind of thrown out the window. So I when with this instead. I hope those that favorite and followed this story like it. I know I haven't updated this story in quite awhile. As always reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-Old Romancer**

* * *

At The Carnival

The next day, everyone was getting ready. The carnival was going to be given in a large open area, because it was quite large even for an average sized leisure event. The only person who was not getting ready was Ikaros.

While everybody was preparing Ikaros was sitting alone in her room with her watermelon, as usual, on her lap. As she was rubbing the large fruit, Ikaros kept thinking about what had happened the day before.

'_When master was holding my hand I…I was so happy…I didn't want him to let go of my hand.'_

Ikaros thought about what had taken place to make Tomoki let go of her hand.

'_He let go because the President called him out and he felt embarrassed…but I didn't feel embarrassed…so why did he?'_

Her wings, which were largely visible, slummed to the floor, manifesting Ikaros' clear melancholy. She looked like a cotton candy dove with an invisible wound.

"Master why don't you want me?" Ikaros said in a soft yet broken laying her chin on the watermelon.

She felt herself begin to cry again but quickly composed herself when the bedroom door slid open.

Astraea poked her head through the door.

"Hey Ikaros are you getting ready the President's going to be here soon." the blonde Angeloid said.

Chaos appeared right next to Astraea.

"Yeah come on onii-san we're going to go to the carnival. Hurry up." the little olive-haired Angeloid said with great excitement.

"Hey I'll be down soon." responded Ikaros quietly. "Please leave so I can get ready."

"Okay?" Astraea and Chaos said at the same time.

Astraea closed the door to give Ikaros the time needed to get ready.

"So she's that upset over Tomoki?" Astraea asked.

Chaos put her finger up to her chin in thought.

"Yeah onii-san is not doing too well. I wonder how she is going to act around Tomoki at the carnival?"

"I don't…but I know how we are going to act at the carnival!" Astraea said with a bright smile.

"Yeah! I can't wait for it!" Chaos smiled, following Astraea downstairs in delight.

* * *

Left alone by herself, Ikaros starting getting ready. She put on a clean tank top and shorts.

'_Nothing too formal it's just a carnival…but what do people do at the carnival?'_ Ikaros asked herself in thought.

Finally dressed, Ikaros was about to walk out of the room before she turned and looked the watermelon on her bed.

'_No I shouldn't bring it…it will only distract me and I don't want that.'_ she thought to herself concerning the large fruit and then walked out.

As she walked down the hall Ikaros met Tomoki.

"Hey Ikaros." Tomoki said surveying Ikaros' figure. "You look nice."

A light pink coloured her face as Tomoki complemented her. "Thank you master."

"Don't mention it." Tomoki replied.

As they walked to the staircase the young boy made a gesture with his hand for the Angeloid to go down first.

Ikaros obliged and began to descend down the steps with her master following close behind her.

As they walked down the final step, Mikako the President walked in.

"You could at least knock before you come in like that." Tomoki commented moving from behind Ikaros.

"Well the door was unlocked so I thought I might as well come in." Mikako responded in a condescending voice before speaking again. "What have you two been doing?" Mikako asked addressing Ikaros directly.

"N-nothing…we were just coming from upstairs that's all." Tomoki blurted out his face glowing cherry red.

"Ohhh…is that it?" asked the President disappointedly.

"Pretty much." Tomoki said.

Mikako then turned from Tomoki and looked at everyone. "Well is everybody ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." everyone said happily.

* * *

The carnival was ways away from the city and Mikako being in her own way, courteous, brought a large limo since everyone numbered eight.

While everyone else was discussing in happiness about what they were going to be doing once they got there Tomoki sat silently in his seat looking out of the window at the sea that the limo was passing over on a bridge.

'_Great now I have to deal with the possibility that I might be humiliated out in the open. This is going to be a great day.'_ Tomoki thought sarcastically. _'And another thing, Mikako's been teasing me about becoming intimate with Ikaros and that's not something that I want on my mind.' _

"Master?" Ikaros asked.

"Huh?" Tomoki said picking his head up from his palm and turning from the window.

"Are you alright master?" Ikaros asked with her deadpan facial expression.

"I'm okay." the young boy replied. "I was just thinking to myself."

As the limo arrived at the carnival, Mikako had the driver pull up to the entrance to let everybody out.

Getting out of the limo, Tomoki walked a few paces before putting his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a medium-sized wallet. Opening it, Tomoki looked to see how much money he had on him. Scanning the various sections, Tomoki saw that he had around five hundred yen on him and two of Ikaros' techno-magical cards which he had kept hidden away for a rainy day.

'_Good looks like I'll have enough for this trip.'_ Tomoki thought closing the wallet and putting it back in his pocket.

As he was doing that, Mikako came up and said that she would pay for the tickets as a treat for the day but that everything else was their doing.

'_Well it's a good thing I checked anyway.'_ Tomoki said to himself before grabbing his ticket from the President.

"Thanks." Tomoki said to Mikako.

The President looked at him with a sly smile. "Try not to get carried away with her okay?"

Tomoki ignored the comment albeit with a struggle. Looking out from the corner of his eye, he saw Ikaros standing alone, away from everybody.

Tomoki walked over to her. "You must love being the outcast Ikaros." he said to the pink-haired girl, trying to get her attention.

Ikaros turned her head towards her master.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked confused.

"No but everybody else is over there and you're over here."

"I was just thinking to myself." she said and stood silent for a moment being speaking again.

"M-Master?" Ikaros said stumbling out.

"Yeah?" Tomoki said.

"I—"

Before Ikaros could continue speaking Astraea came up in between them. "Hey guys what are you standing around for?"

Before either of them could speak Astraea tugged at Tomoki's arm. "Come Tomoki let's go play!"

"Okay, okay…hmmm Ikaros what was it that you were going to say?"

Ikaros shook her head. "Nothing…it's nothing."

"Oh okay." Tomoki said before allowing Astraea to drag him off through the carnival arcade and games.

"Well they ran off fast." replied Sohara coming up to Ikaros who didn't bother to give Sohara her attention only looking in the direction that Astraea and Tomoki left in.

"Hey Ikaros want to come walk around with me?" Sohara asked.

"No thank you I'd rather just walk around by myself for awhile." Ikaros replied walking off in a random direction.

"Hmmm okay?" said Sohara who was left concerned…and alone.

* * *

Ikaros walked around gazing every now and then toward a ride, game, or food stand that was in her range of vision. Turning down a pathway in which there were stands on both sides, Ikaros saw Nymph at a whack-a-mole game booth.

"Nymph what are you doing?" Ikaros asked walking up to the blue-haired Angeloid.

Nymph turned her attention to Ikaros. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm playing Whack-A-Mole."

"Whack…A-Mole?" Ikaros asked in her usual confused tone of voice.

"Yeah it's a game where you have to use a rubber mallet to hit as many moles over the head as you can in a given time limit. The more moles you hit the more points you get."

"Oh. Can I give it a try?" Ikaros asked.

"Sure give it a whirl." Nymph said moving out of Ikaros' way.

Ikaros moved up to the game and giving some money to the operator, started the game. Which she played the game at a steady pace.

'_Got to hit the moles.'_ Ikaros mentally told herself.

Ikaros' accuracy began to sharpen and she began to hit the moles even harder. The point score increased more and more rapidly to the point where the game itself began to malfunction and break down.

"Alpha I think you should stop now." Nymph commented in a voice of worry.

Ikaros didn't stop and the game soon collapsed on itself and exploded as a result of the pressure. The manager told them to leave; if they didn't then they would have to pay.

"Nice going Alpha." Nymph said sarcastically as they walked.

"I'm sorry…I was just having fun." Ikaros replied.

"Well that is a weird way to have fun."

* * *

In another part of the carnival, Astraea and Tomoki were running and playing every type of carnival game and ride that they could find.

"Hey can we take a break?" Tomoki asked Astraea after getting off of a pirate ship ride. "Why getting tired of being beat." Actually on most of the games, Tomoki was the winner.

"No it's not that I just want to walk around for a bit." Tomoki said.

"Oh okay." Astraea said.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." Tomoki said as they started to walk.

"What about?" Astraea asked.

"It's about Ikaros."

"Ikaros?"

"Yeah."

"What about Ikaros?" she asked.

"Has Ikaros been acting strangely around you, Nymph, and Chaos?"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like Ikaros has been somewhat distant lately and I don't know why."

Astraea became annoyed at Tomoki's oblivious nature.

"Idiot!" Astraea shouted before walking off in another direction.

"What do you mean!? What did I do!" Tomoki shouted before being left alone.

'_Really what is wrong with people today?'_ Tomoki said mentally. "Well nothing can be done now except to keep walking."

Tomoki kept on walking for some distant before he unintentionally ran into Nymph and Ikaros literally.

"Ow." Tomoki said rubbing his side.

"Sorry master."Ikaros said.

"It's fine…could you help me up?" Tomoki asked Ikaros.

Ikaros held out her hand and Tomoki picked himself up. "Thank you."

"Where's Delta?" Nymph asked.

"She got angry and left me."

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't know."

"You're impossible." Nymph commented, frustrated.

"Me! Why am I impossible?" Tomoki asked. "Astraea just stormed off for—"

"It's not about Astraea." Nymph said.

"Well then what is this all about if not her?"

"You so stupid this is not about Astraea it's about I—" Nymph stopped herself. "You know what? It doesn't matter."

Nymph walked off.

'What is going on?' Tomoki thought to himself.

Ikaros just looked at her master and lowered her head.

"Master?" Ikaros asked.

"Yeah Ikaros?"

"Could we go somewhere…somewhere alone?"

"Alone? Where? Why?"

Ikaros although trying to be patient with her master was being increasingly agitated by his apparent idiocy.

"Please master…please…can we go somewhere…where it is just the two of us?"

Tomoki saw Ikaros' expression as she was saying this. "Of course. Wherever you want to go. Just please tell me what is going on."

Ikaros held out her arms towards Tomoki. The boy walking toward her wrapped his arms around her as Ikaros put her arms around her master in a tight grip.

Then she flapped her wings and took to the sky with Tomoki to an unknown location.


	4. Amorous Confessions

**Well here is the last chapter of For Master's Love. I don't know how well I did but I hope everybody who reads this will like it. I hope the overall story was okay too. Read, review and thanks for reading.**

**-Old Romancer**

* * *

Amorous Confessions

Holding Tomoki tight in her arms, Ikaros was flying at an incredibly fast speed to the point where Tomoki began to get dizzy.

"Ikaros could you slow down…at least a bit." Tomoki asked.

"We are almost there." Ikaros commented with a smile on her face.

As the pink-haired Angeloid said this she began to descend toward a series of cliffs facing a blue sea.

Once they were both on solid ground, Tomoki let go of Ikaros and walked over to the edge of one of the cliffs.

"Ummm…Ikaros…where did you bring me?" the brown-haired boy asked in a curious yet somewhat frightened tone.

"We are somewhere unknown in the Western Hemisphere." Ikaros responded walking up to her master.

"The Western Hemisphere…did you really have to bring me this far out?" Tomoki asked turning his head from the sea.

Ikaros lowered her head.

"Did I disappoint you master…I thought you said we could go wherever I wanted to go…I was incorrect?"

Tomoki saw that Ikaros was upset again and tried to remedy the situation.

"No! Of course not! I did say that I just did know you wanted to go so far away from everybody else."

Ikaros looked up at Tomoki's face.

"His spot is perfect." he replied with a smile.

'_I'm glad…I didn't want anybody else to spoil our time together.'_ Ikaros thought to herself as she took a seat on one of the flat stones and waited for her master to sit next to her.

Tomoki eyeing Ikaros followed suit and took a seat next to his Angeloid.

Ikaros lowered her head once again in silence.

"Ikaros…what has been going on with you lately?" Tomoki asked looking softly at Ikaros.

Ikaros without saying anything laid her head on Tomoki's shoulder.

"Master would you ever try to get rid of me again?" Ikaros asked in a cracked voice.

"What? Get rid of you? Of course wouldn't and won't get rid of you." Tomoki replied. "Not after what happened last time."

"What do you think about?" Ikaros asked moving her head away from his shoulder to sit up.

Tomoki waited a second. "Think about you? Well you are kind, intelligent, you are very popular in our school, and an efficient housekeeper…really I don't know what I would be able to do without you Ikaros."

Although what Tomoki was saying was very true he knew he was withholding from Ikaros how he truly felt about her and how he truly saw her. He wanted to be truthful with her. Tomoki knew that he could not be the same way he was with Nymph, Astraea, or even his childhood friend Sohara, who he had known for years even before he came into contact with the Angeloids, as he was with Ikaros. Tomoki thought that it came from the fact that he was her master and because of that she was always around to be a constant friend and companion. That was the very reason for her existence. That was the reason for the existence of all the Angeloids. To fulfill their master's wishes and Tomoki was Ikaros' master.

"So I'm not anything more to you than just a housekeeper." Ikaros asked sadly lowering her eyes.

"You're not my housekeeper nor are you my servant. You are my friend. I told you this before." Tomoki said.

"But master." Ikaros responded lifting up her head. "I don't want to be your friend."

Ikaros' words were like a dagger to the heart for Tomoki because he didn't understand what she meant by that.

"Y-You don't want to be my friend anymore?" Tomoki asked hurt and confused. "Do you want to be free? Is that why you asked me that question?"

'_Master…you're so stupid.' _Ikaros thought to herself struggling to control her feelings.

Ikaros lost.

"Stupid idiot!" she screamed at Tomoki knocking him flat on his back on the stone.

"What did I do now…Why has everybody been shouting and screaming at me today?" Tomoki asked in a loud voice, picking himself up from the ground, and looking at Ikaros for an answer.

Ikaros giggled to herself and stood up. "Because you're stupid."

Tomoki heard this and got angry.

"You too. What did I do! Tell me…that's an order!" Tomoki shouted in a loud voice to the pink-haired Angeloid.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" Ikaros screamed at her master, which gradually echoed across the area then she began to cry.

Tomoki in astonishment and shame lowered his head looking only at the ground. In silence he walked slowly over to the crying Ikaros.

"Why don't I understand you?" he asked taking her hand.

Ikaros looked at her master with a tear stained face and without a word hugged him tightly. Tomoki just laid his head on her breast allowing her to cry.

'_Ikaros' body…it feels so warm…I love it…I-I love Ikaros so much!'_

"Ikaros…I love you." said the boy to his Angeloid.

Ikaros heard what her master told her.

'_Master loves me? He really loves me? A Pet-Class Angeloid?'_ Ikaros thought to herself.

"Please don't leave me." Tomoki said like a frightened child hugging the pink-headed girl.

"Master…I would never leave…I don't want to." Ikaros returned. "I love you Tomoki…you make me so happy."

Tomoki was stunned to hear of Ikaros' recuperative affections. He tried to pull away from her to clean his head but Ikaros forced his head towards hers in a kiss. A flood of emotions came over both Tomoki and Ikaros as they were kissing. Melancholy and sadness turned to joy and exhilaration. Tomoki pulled away from Ikaros who frowned at the movement. He felt his lips tingle and his legs turned to jelly which caused him to fall backward…luckily Ikaros caught him before he fell on the hard ground.

"S-Sorry I think I'm just exhausted is all." Tomoki said. "Hey Ikaros?"

"Yes master?" Ikaros asked in a loving tone.

"Do you mind taking me back to my house? I'm getting cold being out here and I'd rather be somewhere warmer."

"Of course." Ikaros said wrapping her arms around her master before flapping her wings and taking to the sky once again.

As they returned to the Sakurai household, they noticed they no one was inside except them.

"Hmmm it seems like we are alone." Tomoki said.

'Wonderful.' Ikaros mentally said at the thought of having her master all to herself.

Tomoki smiled looking at Ikaros.

"Come on." he said taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

Sliding the door open he led Ikaros in and gestured her to sit on the mat. Ikaros obliged and sat down, while Tomoki laid down next to her. Tomoki snuggled up against Ikaros which made the Angeloid blush.

"What is wrong, my love?" Tomoki asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect." Ikaros said curling up into Tomoki's arms and wrapping her large pink wings around her newfound lover to keep him warm as they continued to kiss for several moments.

As they were kissing, the others were returning from the carnival.

"I wonder if Alpha and Tomoki are inside." Nymph said to Astraea and Chaos.

"I don't know, but they have been gone a really long time." Astraea commented.

Nymph and Astraea looked at each other.

"You don't think!" they both said at the same time.

"What are you two talking about?" Chaos asked in a curious voice.

The two older Angeloids ignored her question and hurried inside the house.

"Hey where are you two going?" the olive-haired Angeloid said.

Walking inside quietly, Nymph and Astraea headed upstairs to find out what was going on between Tomoki and Ikaros. Hearing noises coming from Tomoki's bedroom they looked through the open crack in the sliding door. They saw Ikaros and Tomoki kissing and saying "I love you" repeatedly to each other.

Nymph and Astraea blushed.

"What do we do now?" Astraea asked in a whisper.

"Nothing. Leave them alone. It seems like they both have been waiting for this moment for a long time." Nymph said thoughtfully. "Come let's go before they find out we have been watching them."

"Okay." Astraea returned.

The blonde Angeloid followed Nymph downstairs which allowed Tomoki and Ikaros to build and maintain their love nest in peace.

THE END.


End file.
